


I Hope To Inspire Other's, Not Just Myself

by timaeusAltered (bladedCrow)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, Professor made me write this and it's actually pretty good.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladedCrow/pseuds/timaeusAltered
Summary: Alright, Here's where I'm writing poetry if you guys enjoy a concept, as long as you credit the proper sources. If you want to hear more of a story feel free to let me know and I just may write one for you.





	I Hope To Inspire Other's, Not Just Myself

White.  
That was the colour I wore around my neck at the first meeting.  
The towering creature stood over me,  
his eyes felt like they were setting me alight.  
Soot coloured wings stretched behind him.  
His gaze was piercing as I held a single soot feather.  
He observed me farther.  
Watching what I did until the whistle blew.  
And closing his amber eyes he flew.

Navy Blue.  
I lost him, the one I cared about the most.  
His colour was that of the deep sea.  
The loss of him caused my world to go askew.  
His soul was now Free.  
There was nothing I could do.  
This was the term our second meeting started.  
He stood at a distance  
Nothing changed about his gaze that was  
I was too faint-hearted.  
To meet his gaze to sever the distance.  
He stood there watching until the whistle blew  
An ebony feather fell for me to gain.  
A small token of his to ease my pain. 

Yellow.  
Giggling I typed away  
chatting to some lads from far away.  
I look to the window, amber meeting brown.  
He appeared just as pastel yellow text  
“TA, TA?” shown  
They were asking, perplexed  
He was closer than before  
His gaze shook me down to my core.  
I reached out and opened the window.  
He grinned and a navy blue feather he endowed.  
“Hey TA? Amigo ya there?” My best friend chimed.  
As always our meeting was timed.  
He stood there watching until this whistle blew.  
And then like always he flew.

Ebony  
It was time again.  
Someone’s clock stopped,  
This time my own in an way.  
It was my fault.  
I beard the lion in his den  
They wanted to opt  
For some other way to save the day.  
But I was the one to put it to a halt.  
A soft rapping came for my window  
Amber eyes glistened in my tablet’s light.  
The fabric around my neck matched the midnight  
He smiled at me and left a yellow plume  
And with this one, my bravery bloomed.  
Once again the whistle blew,  
And once again he flew.

Soot Grey.  
In the classroom, I sat  
The teacher told us to remember  
Of times form long before  
In our own days of yore.  
I was perched in the back.  
Looking to the window,  
Thinking of your amber eyes.  
One to my left muttered about a rat.  
But I thought back to that September,  
I wanted to see you but you don’t take the path that the crow flies.  
Fluffy soot grey hid my throat.  
though I may have hit a sour note.  
Writing about waiting for  
An angel that’s been there for me  
Since my own days of yore.  
One last feather I have gotten  
This one was as white as cotton.  
That was the colour I wore around my neck at the first meeting.  
I remembered my stuttered greeting.  
Typing away, I smiled.  
Thinking of how the whistle blew.  
And how high you must’ve flew.


End file.
